


Compliments are your best friends, Cas!

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Cas is my smol child, Crack, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, my precious cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is really terrible at giving compliments. Or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments are your best friends, Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> It was written as an anon prompt on tumblr. I was given 3 words: ass, hot and bacon and had to write a small fic using them. Here's what I got. Enjoy :)
> 
> Also, check out my Cockles Big Bang fic called For Whom The Bell Tolls (if you have not read it).

Castiel is feeling antsy and it’s clear that something is bothering him.  

“What’s the matter, Cas?” Sam puts his mug down but not before sipping his already cold coffee.

“Um, no nothing,” Castiel shakes his head, looking around the bunker and avoiding Sam’s gaze.

“How many times should I tell you that you are a shitty liar,” Dean closes the book he’s reading, staring at his angel friend.

The blue-eyed seraph rubs his neck awkwardly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“What do you do when you like someone?” he mumbles quietly. “How do you let them know?”

“Is there someone you like?” Dean asks interested, his voice filled with curiosity and maybe something else too. 

“Yes, I think so,” Castiel nods seriously.

“Well, compliments are your friends, Cas,” Sam chuckles. “Give them the best one you can manage. Impress them!” 

“Compliments?” Castiel parrots.

“Mhm,” the younger Winchester nods. “Tell them what you like about them.” 

“I see,” the angel murmurs softly. 

There is a stretched pause and then like a roll of thunder Castiel’s voice booms:

“Dean, your ass is so hot I could fry a bacon on it.” 

The older Winchester chokes on his beer and is thrown into a violent coughing fit, while Sam starts shaking in silent hysteria and is unable to contain himself, feeling how he loses his shit (and maybe mind as well). 

“Good job, Cas!” he howls from laughter and claps the confused angel on the shoulder, while running towards the kitchen before Dean comes to and kicks his ass! 

“What the hell was this, Cas?” Dean stops coughing and wipes his mouth, looking at the angel wide-eyed like he’s eighth wonder of the world.

“I am sorry, Dean. I offended your feelings,” Castel opens and closes his mouth, looking frightened and lost.

“No, no,” Dean raises his hands, seeing the miserable expression on the angel’s face. “I mean, bacon? Why would you…what the hell does bacon have to do with my ass?”

“I-I tried to impress,” Castiel mumbles, dropping his head. “You like fried bacon and…and I like your… Um…I thought it would be a good idea to-to…I’m sorry, Dean.” The angel takes a shuddering breath, having no idea how to continue his disastrous speech. 

Dean stands up from his seat and walks towards him.  There is a gentle smile on his face.

“Cas, don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“You are not angry at me?” Castiel’s blue eyes look so hopeful that it melts something in the hunter’s heart.

“Of course not,” he shakes his head. “And you know what? I liked your compliment, it did impress me,” he adds with a smirk.

“Really?” Castiel’s eyes go wide.

But instead of an answer he gets warm and soft lips pressed against his.  The angel moans into the kiss and cups the hunter’s face with his palm.

“Fucking finally!” the voice that belongs to Sam Winchester exclaims and it’s accompanied with a loud snap. He just got a perfect blackmai material on his cell phone.

“We can continue when I finish kicking his ass,” Dean tells the angel and turns around.  “Sam! Get your sorry moose ass over here!!!”

Castiel just sits there smiling, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that he won’t be suffering from unrequited love.  


End file.
